


The Stars are Fire

by ChunkBueller



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Harry, Jealously, M/M, Smut, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChunkBueller/pseuds/ChunkBueller
Summary: When Louis gets suspicious of Harry's relationship with his roommate, he decides to investigate for himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, Hamlet!

"LOUIS!!!!!!!" Harry yelled and flopped face first onto a couch. "Guess what me and Naill just did?!!!"  
Louis could not hear because Harry was talking into a pillow. "Wot u say mate?"  
"I SAID GUESS WHAT ME AND NAILL JUST DID!" Harry screamed and jumped onto Louis.  
Louis didn't have to guess. "I RECCON I'M GONNA BE ILL!!!!!" He shoved Harry off of him and ran to the sink.  
Louis threw up everything he ate in last week. He couldn't believe this. HIS Harry would do this. Only one thought entered his mind. He had to kill Niall.  
How was he going to do it? Should he himself continue to exist or not? Was it more noble to suffer the sling an arrows of this unbearable situation, or to declare war on the sea of troubles that afflict one and simply end it all? To die? He threw up again and pondered the prospect. To sleep. To die. To sleep. Perhaps to dream.  
He looked in the mirror and studied his reflection. He screamed with all his might at his reflection!!!!!!!  
He would have to ask Liam to borrow his sharpest knife. Maybe get Zayn to assist..  
"ZAYNNNNNN!!!!!!!" he bombed through the small two bedroom apartment that all five of them inhabited.  
"Yes, my liege," Zayn appeared after bolting across the room.  
"I need your help with something."  
"What is it sir?"  
"I want Niall dead."  
"My liege....." Zayn kneeled down, crying. "It would be my honour."  
"Please, take this knife I got from the kitchen, it's very sharp." Louis tossed it to him. Zayn was gone as fast as he had come.  
About four and a half minutes later, a speed Louis was used to, Louis casually took a peek in Niall's room. The deed had been done. It looked like that scene from The Shining. Zayn never disappointed.  
"HARRY WHERE ARE YOU!!" He instantly screamed.  
"RIGHT WHERE I WAS BEFORE!!!!!!!!" Harry said.  
Louis backed up one step into the living room. Harry was sitting about two feet away from him.  
"What happened?" Harry mumbled. He didn't seem to hear the screams as he lounged on the couch, model style.  
"It doesn't matter." Louis said, tackling Harry on the couch.  
"Woah," Harry said, not trying to fight back in the slightest.  
"I want to make you MINE!!!!!!" Louis had a wild look in his eyes and he kissed Harry hard. He instantly stuck his tongue into his mouth, battling for the dominance. He won. They pulled apart and a glob of saliva landed on Harrys cheek.  
"Let me get that," Louis grabbed a random towel and scrubbed his face clean. Harry had a flashback to his childhood when he mother/father would do just his. Ah, the good old days.  
From under the couch, Louis grabbed the box of whips, gags, and cuffs. They had it stored under there exactly for instances like this. He grabbed the handcuffs first and locked Harry in them behind his back, making sure to swallow the key. Then he found the gags and restraints and set up the rest while stripping Harry to the buff.  
"Need any help, my liege?" Zayn popped his head around the corner. "Some snacks? A condom? Let me know!"  
Louis strapped a dog collar to his own throat. "The safe word is Jackalope."  
Louis tossed all his clothes out the window. Show time. He knew Zayn loved to watch through the security cameras.  
Harry was restrained to the couch and couldn't move. He sighed while he waited for Louis to get all lubed up, head to toe.  
He slipped and fell due to the slippery lube (cherry flavoured). He grabbed Harry's legs and threw them over his shoulders, shoving his rock solid cock into Harry's tight little butthole. They both panted heavily as Louis railed him into the ground.  
"FUUUCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!" Harry screamed in both pain and pleasure.  
The front door to the apartment opened and Liam strolled in carrying a bag of groceries. "Hey guys, what's up?" he asked, tossing his keys onto a table.  
"A little busy, Liam," Haarry tried to say. It sounded more like AGAHHSHAHSH though with the ball gag in his mouth.  
"Party on!!" Liam said and put an egg on the stove, ignoring their usual activities.  
"OHHHHHH YOU FEEL SO GOOD!!!!" Louis yelled. "I THINK IM ABOUT TO CUM!!!!"  
He began to thrust harder than before, enjoying all the strangled noises Harry was making. "Ajsjjsjssisk!!!"  
"Oh me too babe," Louis panted.  
Back in the secret security room on the roof, Zayn had just finished jackin it to the footage and was cleaning himself up to leave. Sometimes, if he was lucky, Louis would let him join in the end.  
"Liam, you're home!" Zayn said, strolling back through the door.  
"Yeah, want an egg?" his had just caught fire after being exposed to the direct heat element.  
The grunts, panting, and screaming could still be heard from the living room. "Sure, thanks!"  
"AHHHH H IFIDJDNNDHFHFH!!!!!!!!!" Louis was screaming as he unloaded.  
Harry made a similar noise through his gag, cum splattering all over his chest and face.  
"You look like a cute little cupcake," Louis said and slurped up all the white substance.  
He removed Harrys handcuffs with brute force and ripped the gag off. "Wanna watch Back to the Future?"  
"THATS MY FAVORIT FILM!!!!!" Harry jumped onto the couch and put it on.  
Suddenly, a disheveled person made its way in between them.  
"What happened to you mate????" Louis asked, drenched in nervous sweat. He thought Niall had died. Did he know it was him who plotted his death?  
"This one knows," he winked at Harry and pinched his cheek.  
Louis peaked around the corner into Niall's room asses the damaged from where he was sitting. Floor to ceiling, the room was covered in ketchup. How did he think it was blood? How could his noble servant, Zayn, betray him like this?????? Oh well.  
"Is this back to the future?" Niall asked, staring at the TV. None of them had any clothes on. It was dicks out all around.  
"I love back to the future!" Zayn cheered, joining the others. He had stripped too, as well as Liam who was trailing him holding a bowl.  
"Anyone want an egg?" he asked, offering the bowl of blackened burnt eggs, still in the shells.  
"Thanks," Harry said, biting into one with a crunch that almost broke his tooth. "Not bad."  
"You know?" Louis said. They all looked at him. "I really love you all."  
~FIN~

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ chunkbueller.tumblr.com


End file.
